


La classe de neige

by Stoast



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: again don't read this, idk what to tell you, im aware nothing makes sense i did this on purpose, it takes place in winter i guess, it's really bad and shitty humour, please, this is a shitpost fic in french please don't actually read it it's for my friend
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoast/pseuds/Stoast
Summary: j'aime bien monster prom et j'adore le shitpost alors en fait c'est une crackfic shitpost dans l'univers de monster prom et tout le monde va aller en classe de neige parce que c'est rigolo la neige mais en fait c'est pas du tout la partie importante de ma fic car il me FAUT une partie importante, un objectif, une colonne vertébrale vers laquelle partent toutes les sous intrigues pour se rejoindre en ce point pivot qui changera votre vision du monde à jamais.Mais je peux pas en parler parce que ce serait du spoil déso pas déso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	La classe de neige

Les couloirs de Spooky High étaient bien vides en ce jeudi matin. Vides et étrangement calmes.  
Pas de hurlements, pas d’explosions, pas d’odeur de soufre émanant du casier de Damien, pas de furets enragés dans la piscine du gymnase, pas de tags hétérophobes sur les murs, pas de cadavres dans le réfectoire.  
En effet, tout le corps étudiant s’était attroupé en une masse grouillante devant le panneau de liège à l’entrée du bâtiment.

Sur ce panneau était punaisée une feuille, pas totalement au format A4, les coins tronqués et les bords mal coupés, sûrement à cause du massicot plus vieux et rouillé que Liam de Lioncourt .  
Sur la feuille était inscrit un message .

“ Yo les jeunes, on fait une classe de neige d’un mois en décembre, ça vous branche? ;) 

-Coach “ 

Cela faisait 5 heures que tout le monde lisait et relisait ces mots sans que personne n’ose prendre la parole. 

Damien LaVey™ finit quand même par ouvrir sa grande gueule car il a la patience d’un enfant de 4 ans : “ PUTAIN MAIS C’EST UNE BLAGUE???”

Polly répondit calmement : “DAMIEN JTE JURE C PAS UNE BLAGUE J’AI VU LE COACH EN DOUDOUNE DAMIEN, IL AVAIT DES SKIS AUX PATTES DAMIEN, IL M’A MÊME FAIT UN CLIN D’OEIL DAMIEN, JE CROIS QUE C’EST SÉRIEUX.” 

“ROH PUTAIN,” murmura Damien, “on est vraiment dans la merde…”

En réalité, aucun des monstres présents n’avait idée de ce qu’était une “classe de neige” . 

Soudain, la cloche retentit . 

“ALLEZ, allez,” vociféra Dmitri dont la voix suave résonnait dans tous les haut-parleurs du bâtiment avec un léger grésillement, “RETOURNEZ EN CLASSE LES MORVEUX .”

Dmitri avait dû provisoirement remplacer l’ancien directeur aux commandes de l’administration de l’école, le Principal Giant Spider étant malheureusement décédé des suites du Covid-19. 

Notre petit groupe de personnages principaux se démantela alors très vite, se dispersant un peu partout dans le campus : 

Liam, Miranda, Oz et Polly allant à l’auditorium alors que Brian, Polly, Damien et Liam allaient au CDI, Scott, Vera, Polly et Vicky se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours, Miranda, Scott, Polly et Damien marchaient tranquillement en direction du gymnase pendant qu’Amira, Polly et Vera gambadaient gaiement en direction des toilettes.  
Oz, Vicky, Amira et Brian profitèrent de ce moment pour se rassembler dehors dans un environnement calme et tranquille.

Pour le bien de la narration, nous nous focaliserons dans un premier temps sur ce dernier groupe.

Les quatre loustics étaient étendus au milieu de la traditionnelle rave (qui semblait avoir lieu dehors tous les jours et ce sans interruption), étalés dans l’herbe encore humide de rosée, laissant le timide Soleil de 13h caresser doucement leurs cheveux.  
Ils se laissaient peu à peu glisser vers une profonde paresse, paisibles, reposés, à l’abri de tout, sans que le moindre bruit ne puisse troubler leur plénitude .  
Le ciel s’assombrissait progressivement alors que le soleil décroissant revêtait son manteau d’Ombre, laissant place à une nuit fraîche et dense, les étoiles commençant çà et là à illuminer de nouveau la voûte céleste...En effet, cela faisait déjà 3 minutes entières que le quatuor s’était allongé.   
Vicky se décida enfin à briser le silence.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

“Euh excuse-moi, Vicky, l’interrompit Brian, mais tu as complètement craqué??”

“oui .“

Amira sentit alors qu’un silence malaisé était sur le point de s’installer.  
Pour le combler, elle saisit le bras du pauvre Brian et le croqua de toutes ses dents.

“aïe mon bras tu me l’as croqué de toutes tes dents ou quoi?” s’étonna la victime de cette violente morsure

“eh oui Brian, tu as bien senti : j’ai saisi ton bras afin de le croquer de toutes mes dents, confirma l’auteur de cette violente morsure, mais ne te méprends pas, si j’ai fait ça c’était seulement pour attirer ton attention ainsi que celle de nos deux amis communs afin de m’exprimer sur un sujet qui, je le sais, hante nos esprits depuis des semaines, ronge nos entrailles et réveille en nous de bien sombres pulsions jusqu’alors enfouies dans les profondes abysses de notre subconscient.” 

“quoient” crachèrent d’une seule voix Brian, Vicky, Oz et Juan.

L’expression sur le visage d’Amira changea alors. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la gravité et l’importance de l’annonce qu’elle avait à faire, annonce qui allait, sans aucun doute, bouleverser nos quatre comparses, éclairer l’intrigue mais assombrir leur coeurs.

“Les amis, chuchota-t-elle, en réalité, depuis le début, ce que je vous ai caché c’est que je sais ce qu’est une classe de neige. Et j’ajouterai même, afin d’appuyer mes propos déjà lourds de sens, qu’étant plus jeune, j’ai pu participer à une classe de neige…”

Vicky et Brian restèrent bouche bée face à cette révélation inattendue.  
Oz quant à lui resta seulement bé car il n’a pas de bouche.

**Author's Note:**

> bref c'était mon premier chapitre, je vais en faire d'autres mais je suis très lent donc c'est tant pis pour vous si vous vous attendiez à ce que j'update toutes les semaines c'est mort j'ai une vie à côté, un job à plein temps et une maison à entretenir je vais pas sacrifier ma parfaite santé mentale dans ces conneries .


End file.
